Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party
Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party is the 10th Wiggles video, it was released on June 19, 2001. Synopsis The Wiggles celebrate their tenth anniversary by singing all sorts of party songs. To mix it up a little, they also sing some traditional songs and some with goofy dancing. Song List #Wiggly Party #Hoop Dee Doo #Little Children #Move Like an Emu #La Cucaracha #Captain's Magic Buttons #Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) #Play Your Guitar With Murray #Marie's Wedding #Zoological Gardens #Swim Henry Swim #Fun on the Farm #Caveland #Run Around Run Run #The Wobbly Dance #Wiggle Hula Special Features * The Making of Caveland * Photo Gallery Plot The Wiggles and mascots introduce themselves as they stand on planets that move around with a space background, with Play Your Guitar With Murray (Karaoke) playing in the Background Song 1 - Wiggly Party - The Wiggles and the Dancers have fun playing with the balloons that dropped down at the end. Greg says Hoop Dee Doo! It’s a great time to be out. Wags sells newspapers and Murray reads one. Dorothy gives Jeff an ice cream cone. Henry, Captain Feathersword, and Anthony are sharing some fruits at a Wiggly Fruit Store. Greg announces it’s Wiggly Polka time! HOOP-DEE-DOO! Song 2 - Hoop Dee Doo Jeff introduces the next song, which is great to march to. You might like to march along with the music. Song 3 - Little Children - The Wiggles, The Wiggle Friends, and lots of children are marching along to the song. Greg's at a table with kids Madison (Greg's daughter), Nicola, and Amelia as they build emu skirts out of paper, and using scissors and glue. And you can put a balloon on the back. Song 4 - Move Like an Emu - with kids dressed up as emus. The Wiggles stretch their legs, scratch with their feet, fluff out their feathers and their beaks go pecking everywhere. Anthony is in the studio with Fernando and little Fernando. Anthony asks little Fernando what activities he does in Mexico and little Fernando shares some activities like Futbol (Spanish for soccer), spinning tops, and playing marbles. Now they’ll all sing La Cucaracha. Song 5 - La Cucaracha Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword and Captain Feathersword comes in singing Quack Quack. Anthony knows that Captain Feathersword has brought his pirate hat, his pirate eye patch, his pirate pants, his pirate boots, and his feathersword. Anthony explains that Captain Feathersword has brought his magical music pirate buttons that allow him to imitate all sorts of magical and musical things. Anthony pushes a button; Captain Feathersword first sings like a rock singer. Anthony pushes another button; Captain Feathersword next sings opera. Anthony pushes another button; Captain Feathersword then acts and sings like a robot. Jeff pushes the Chicken button. Murray pushes the Fast button, and Captain Feathersword speaks and sings quickly in a high and fast voice. Greg pushes the Slow button, and Captain Feathersword then sings and talks slowly. Anthony pushes the Eating Pasta button. Jeff pushes the Sleepy button and Captain Feathersword falls asleep. WAKE UP, CAPTAIN FEATHERSWORD! Murray pushes the Relax and Read the Paper button. Greg pushes the Ballet button. Anthony pushes the Ant button. Jeff pushes the Bounce Dance button. Captain Feathersword then sits on the floor and bounces around. Murray pushes the Owl button. Wags pushes the button that makes Captain Feathersword act like Wags the Dog. Greg wonders what this Pause button does and pushes it. Captain Feathersword, at last, stops talking and singing and holds a grin. Greg says he likes his musical buttons much better. Song 6 - Captain's Magic Buttons Greg introduces Dorothy and she’s going to show everyone a new dance called the Ooby Doo. (Madison and Hamish (Murray's son) are dancing in this). Song 7 - Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) Murray is tuning and using his guitar and Greg gives some ideas on how to pretend to play a guitar, like using a tennis racquet, or your favourite thing, or just your arms. Song 8 - Play Your Guitar With Murray Murray, Captain Feathersword, and Jeff are with some kids in some formal clothes. Murray explains how they’re pretending to have a wedding. Captain Feathersword is taking the photos. Kelly is a bridesmaid, and Joey is the best man. Jeff throws some confetti. Now it’s time for Marie’s wedding. ("Murray’s wedding!?" goes the Captain). No no, that's not it, it is Marie’s wedding. Song 9 - Marie's Wedding The Wiggles talk about wondering what to do one day and their friend Morgan suggests going to the Dublin Zoo. Song 10 - Zoological Gardens Captain Feathersword strums a guitar and sings badly while Henry does a hula. Henry is doing a new dance where he’s swimming. Captain joins along. Let’s all swim with Henry! Henry accidentally knocks Captain over. Oops, sorry! Song 11 - Swim Henry Swim Greg asks if everyone’s been to a farm when Anthony shows up in Captain Feathersword’s vest. He declares that there’s no need to go to the farm when the farm can come to us. He can do so with the help of the Captain’s Magic Buttons. Greg thinks that’s a great idea and tries a cow button. Anthony cries Cock-a-doodle-doo! Oops, that’s a rooster. Okay, let’s try the rooster button. Anthony acts like a cow and moos. Greg tries the sheep button. Anthony barks like a dog. It looks like the buttons aren’t working right. Greg tells Anthony to take the vest back to Captain Feathersword and get some overalls for the next song. Anthony asks to try one more thing. He yells “Whoo-hoo!” and leaves. Song 12 - Fun on the Farm Murray notices Jeff is asleep. He gets everyone to help him wake up Jeff! Jeff explains he had a dream about being with the dinosaurs and living in a cave. Murray suggests using our imaginations to go back to Cave land. Then all of a sudden, Murray notices Jeff is asleep again. Song 13 - Caveland (Animated Segment) In this song, it features Captain Feathersword, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Wags The Dog and Henry The Octopus. Song 14 - Run Around Run Run In this song, the Wiggles and their friends do the Wobbly Wobbly dance. Song 15 - The Wobbly Dance Anthony announces it’s time to hula but as he extends his arm to introduce Captain Feathersword he knocks him down accidentally. Captain Feathersword gets ready and then sings a silly hula song, while Henry dances a hula. Anthony says how about a hand for Captain Feathersword; he extends his arm, knocking Captain Feathersword all over and over and over and over and over and over again. Captain Feathersword then gets up and they invite everyone to sing and dance. Song 16 - Wiggle Hula Closing with the credits showing the Wiggle friends that are shown on a split-screen. On the left side are the characters, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus. On the right side is each character's actor dancing along. Released Dates Album The album "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" was released before the video in the same year. CD Songs * Let's Spend a Day at the Beach Gallery See here Trivia * When you select "AUSLAN (Australian Sign Language) & Subtitles" on the main menu of the Australian release, a message from The Royal Institute for Deaf and Blind Children will play, with a Auslan interpretor using sign language to explain how she will sing and interpret the video in Auslan. * During Hoop Dee Doo, a camera is seen a the top right corner. * This is the first DVD released in America. * This is the first time we see Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's jacket in the Fun on the Farm intro skit since the time he used to play Captain Feathersword in the early pre-TV series Wiggles videos: Wiggle Time, Yummy Yummy and Big Red Car. The Captain back then did not have the gimmick of having the buttons produce different sounds and actions. * After the end credits, the US DVD release contains a preview of all The Wiggles' videos including ones that have only been released on video in Australia. * Greg's daughter appears in the Move Like an Emu intro and a few Songs. * This is the first Wiggles DVD to feature sign language. * This is the first Wiggles video the have Maton Guitars. * In Dance the Ooby Doo (with Dorothy the Dinosaur), the song title is Dance the Ooby Dooby. * Play Your Guitar With Murray didn't receive a song title until Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles. * Green outlines around Anthony's arms from the green-screen can be seen in the prologue. * The skit before the song Captain's Magic Buttons runs 4 minutes and 30 seconds and the longest skit on this video. This makes the skit before Little Children the shortest skit on this video for only 5 seconds. * The is the first video for Wags' 6th Costume. * This is the last video to have the flower logo at the end (from TV Series 2). * This is also the last video to be directed by Chisholm McTavish * This is the first video to be released on VHS and DVD at the same time. * This is the first time Jeff plays Bass Guitar on the songs but not seen on the video. * This is the first DVD to have the Wiggles' Videos Preview from 2000 at the end of the video. * This is the only Wiggles Australian DVD to have the DVD Logo and IML Digital Media Logo at the end of the DVD. * This is the second video that didn't end with The Wiggles saying goodbye to the viewers, the first was the 1998 Re-recording of Wiggle Time!. * This is the first Wiggles Australian DVD to have the ABC DVD Logo from 2001-2009. * The Wiggles didn't say goodbye at the end of this video. * The Canadian VHS had no Hit Entertainment Logo at the end whatsoever. * The screener VHS has no previews at the beginning whatsoever. Goofs * Near the end of Marie's Wedding, the edge of the set and the tripod is seen on the top left corner Category:Video Features